Many individuals would enjoy having light from their fireplace but do not want the heat associated with burning wood or gas in the fireplace. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a reflector assembly that could be inserted into the fireplace which would have a number of reflective surfaces including a reflective bottom surface for reflecting light from burning candles out of the fireplace cavity and into a room.